Amazing Adult Fantasy Vol 1 14
Supporting Characters: * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * | StoryTitle2 = The Man in the Sky | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker2_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist2_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = Tad Carter's father Brad is an atomic scientist. While working, his body absorbed small amounts of radiation that affected his son Tad, turning him into a mutant. Throughout his life, he finds that he has the power of telekinesis and the ability to read minds. He tries to use his power to help people, but they only become angry and afraid of him, labeling him a mutant and a freak. The other boys try to attack him, but he flies away. Later, he is contacted telepathically by a man who promises a safe haven for mutants like Tad where they can remain apart from humans until the average person is ready to accept others who are different from them. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * Mr. Filbert Races and Species: * Locations: * | StoryTitle3 = What Happened in the Wax Museum? | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker3_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = In a European village shrouded in fog, a lone figure cases Wagner's Wonderful Wax Museum. The thief plans to steal the wax figures and create a new museum in a distant country. Inside, he is confronted by the watchman. Pulling his gun, the thief shoots and backs away, unwittingly hitting his head on a column and knocking himself out. The police hear the shoots and arrive on the scene to find the thief has developed a case of amnesia from the blow to his head. They discuss the fact that there was no one to shoot at, and the watchman is revealed to be a wax figure of Herr Wagner, the founder of the wax museum. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Herr Wagner Races and Species: * Locations: * ** Wax Museum | StoryTitle4 = Footsteps at Midnight | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker4_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = Artie Simek | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = Aliens arrive in Earth's orbit and plot to take over the planet. They observe a cop walking his nightly beat, complaining about his job. They later observe the officer eating breakfast at home and declare that he will suit their purposes. Their race abhors violence and plans to scare the Earth into surrendering, dressing up in fearsome suits with advanced weaponry to instill terror into humanity. Again walking his beat, the cop is confronted by the aliens who threaten him with death if he will not obey their commands. Instead of fearfully submitting, the cop fights back, and the aliens flee back to their ship and the safety of space. A patrol car pulls up, and another officer berates the beat cop for firing his weapon for no reason. The cop resumes his patrol, wondering why he keeps his job and what's for dinner. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Jones Supporting Characters: * Molly Antagonists: * Unnamed Alien Race Other Characters: * The Sarge Races and Species: * * Unrevealed alien race Locations: * | StoryTitle5 = Ozarr, the Mighty | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker5_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist5_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer5_1 = Ray Holloway | Letterer5_2 = Artie Simek | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis5 = Bertha is a housewife who constantly nags her husband Homer, who is attempting to write a book. Bertha forces him to clean the attic, where she finds a lamp. She rubs it, and a genie appears, revealing himself as Ozarr the Mighty. Given three wishes, she asks for a mansion and a diamond necklace. On such short notice, Ozarr is only able to give her an imitation necklace, but, two weeks later, arrives with the real thing, waving it in front of her face and asking if it is her third wish. She agrees, and Ozarr grants the final wish and disappears, much to the dismay of Homer, who feels as if his wife wasted her wishes. Bertha then becomes paranoid and fears that a thief may steal her diamonds, refusing to leave the safety of her room. While she got her wishes, Homer got his: peace and quiet to finish his novel while he "guards" Bertha's room from any would-be thieves. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Bertha * Homer Supporting Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * Items: * Lamp * Diamond Necklace | Notes = * "Beware the Giants" reprinted in . * "What Happened in the Wax Museum" reprinted in . * Next issue title changes to Amazing Fantasy and features the first appearance of Spider-Man. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}